epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitler vs Vader 3/Rap Meanings
(Hitler has emerged from the Rancor Pit, into which he fell at the end of Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 2. We may never know how, but he is seen standing at an encampment near the Great Pit of Carkoon with speeders flying past and a Sarlacc below. As a host of past cast members mans the speeders, Abraham Lincoln and Stephen Hawking can be seen driving him off the platform as he looks down to the Sarlacc. Lincoln carries an axe and Hitler almost falls in, but vaults back onto the platform. Hawking then carries a mic over to Hitler, opening the battle.) Prologue (Adolf Hitler): Vader, this is your last chance! Battle me... or die!! (At this point, Hitler seems disgusted with Vader for staging unfair fights; Hitler's come up short both times he's taken Vader on, so he challenges Vader a third time. This line is based on the quote by Luke Skywalker in "Episode VI: Return of the Jedi".) Adolf Hitler: Screw you, you big black cunt! (Hitler opens with a basic slur, calling Vader no better than a woman, "cunt" being the vulgar for a woman's vulva that also takes on the meaning of "coward". Vader previously used some cheap tactics to win by default; thus, Hitler calls Vader out as a coward.) I'll kick your balls and your face! A war on two fronts! (World War II was a "two-front war", meaning it was fought primarily in two geographically different locations. Also, "A War on Two Fronts" was the title of the second episode of the fifth season of "Star Wars: The Clone Wars." Since Vader's balls and his face are on his front side, Hitler will attack them both and cause a war between them.) This Führer will crush the Dark Side! Like a rap apartheid! (Hitler, often referred to as the "Führer" (Great Leader/Father) by his supporters, will try to beat Vader again. He compares it to South Africa's apartheid, a former policy of forced racial segregation overturned by Nelson Mandela and others in the 1990's. Apartheid thus ties in with Hitler's own racism. So Hitler, who believes whites are the dominant race, will defeat the Dark Side, the side Vader is a part of.) I put the germ in the Germany! I'm sick on this mic! (Germany is spelled with the word "germ" in it, and Hitler was known to have had a nasty or evil mind, so he was often said to be a germ. This also has to do with Hitler's figure being associated with the Nazi Party of Germany, and the Nazis are a major part of Germany's history; therefore, Hitler left an impact on how others view Germans. Germs are also known to make others sick, and to be sick on the mic means you have good rapping skills, so Hitler says that he is such a germ, his mic skills are sick.) I've beat you twice, you sellout, now you bow down to Mickey Mouse. (Hitler claims he had the better raps in both of their battles. Lucasfilm, Ltd. (which owns the "Star Wars" franchise as well as "Indiana Jones" and LucasArts) was bought and is now owned by The Walt Disney Co. whose most recognizable character is Mickey Mouse. Vader is now Disney property, with Lucasfilm having "sold out" to Disney.) You call yourself a Dark Lord? You couldn't even conquer Space Mountain! (Space Mountain is a space-themed ride at Disneyland and Walt Disney World, so this is another reference to Disney owning "Star Wars". Hitler also taunts the fact that Vader could never rule the galaxy, so he could much less conquer space in Disney. There was also a Disneyland advertisement for Star Tours (a Star Wars ride at Disneyland), where Darth Vader and two Stormtroopers are waiting for it to open, so they ride other rides while waiting, including Space Mountain.) You're just a sad asthmatic robot freak who needs some lovin'! (Vader's mask causes him to breathe heavily, making him sound as if he has asthma. Also, being evil, Hitler is saying that a simple bit of love will help him be nice.) Well, I baked you something. Here, pop into my oven! (Hitler's concentration camps baked people in ovens. Also a reference to two of Hitler's lines in his previous battles with Vader: "You stink, Vader. Your style smells something sour. You need to wash up dawg. Here, step in my shower!" and "You look stressed, Vader. You appear to be in pain. You need a vacation. Here, take a trip on my train!" Hitler continues the running gag of making a Holocaust torture joke for each battle. He's coaxing Vader over with promises of baked goods to give him some lovin'.) Darth Vader: Let me paint you a picture, son. (Vader is mocking how Hitler had truly wanted to become an artist, but he was denied by schools who said his artwork was no good.) Portrait of a bitch after World War I. (Adolf Hitler was a German soldier during WWI. He became something of a whiny bitch after the war, and he started blaming Jews at that point.) You were stirring up the fears of the German people. (Hitler caused panic throughout Germany in the World War II era.) Tellin' the world that the Jews are evil. (Hitler believed that the Jews were responsible for Germany's misfortune in the Great Depression, as it was they who seemed to fare better than whites.) You wrote a little book, got 'em fired up (Hitler penned the manifesto "Mein Kampf" (My Struggle), which was used to rally Germans behind the Nazi Party. He was also responsible for "firing up" books as he organized many autos-da-fé during his rule.) Had a Beer Hall Putsch, got it fired up (In 1923, a young Hitler attempted to start a coup-d'état in a Munich beer hall (a Bavarian type of "speakeasy" where folks met up, drank, and openly talked with others). This was called the Beer Hall Putsch, and it "fired up" many young adults who sought a new government. It failed and Hitler was jailed.) And when your bunker started getting fired up (Vader brings back memories of Hitler's last moments he spent in his bunker before the Allies bombed it, closing the German theatre of World War II. Bombing can set things ablaze, ergo the bunker got "fired up"—burned—when the bombs exploded.) You put a gun in your mouth and fired up! (Hitler committed suicide, placing the gun in his mouth so that it fired upward through his sinuses and his brain.) You dumb motherfucker, didn't Napoleon let you know? (Vader says Hitler is dumb because he made the same mistake as Napoleon, which is explained in the next verse. Hitler may have read about Napoleon, so Vader would possibly be accurate in saying Napoleon would let him know about his mistakes.) When you conquer Russia, better pack some fucking winter clothes! (Hitler attempted to conquer Russia, taking on Stalin at Moscow, Volgograd, and Kursk after their pact fell apart. Despite outnumbering Stalin's forces at least threefold, the Nazis were ill-prepared for the onset of Russia's winter and froze to death. Napoleon's armies suffered a similar fate on his own attempts to conquer Russia a century earlier, failing for the same reason and thereby validating Vader's verse.) While you're fighting off Valkyrie, ("Valkyrie" was the codename for an underground coup aiming to overthrow Hitler. The coup itself was uncovered and then put down by Gestapo forces.) I got a million clones, they die for me. (The Stormtrooper army that works for Vader are normally known as "Clone Troopers" as well, and they fight for Darth Vader, even when they died at the end of the original Star Wars trilogy.) My bounty hunters ride for me (Darth Vader also keeps his bounty hunters nearby to aid him.) Yo homeboy, finish this rhyme for me! (Vader is calling Boba Fett to finish his verse for him. The term homeboy might refer back to Vader's last line in the first battle: "We'll call my homeboy in Israel, see who got the last laugh".) Boba Fett: They call me Boba Fett, you wanna mess with me? (Fett introduces himself, and questions Hitler if he wants to mess with him.) I'll put my balls in your mouth like boba tea. (Boba Tea is a Taiwanese tea also known as Bubble Tea or Pearl Milk Tea. Boba Fett is making a teabag reference.) I got a jetpack, yo, you know I steal the show! (Boba Fett is well known for his jetpack.) Cause when I rock the microphone-- *Wilhelm scream* (The Wilhelm scream came from the movie "The Charge at Feather River", where a character named Private Wilhelm played by Sheb Wooley got shot with an arrow. This scream adapted to over 225 movies including Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Lord of the Rings, and many others. It was even used in a scene with Boba Fett himself. Before he could finish his verse, Fett is shot by Hitler.) Adolf Hitler: Oh, sieg heil no! (A pun on "Aw, hell no!" except Adolf Hitler and the Nazi party saluted with Sieg Heil ("Hail Victory!"). Hitler's not going down without a fight.) You're not going to cheat me, Mr. Sunglasses-All-the-Time! (Vader's mask makes him look like he has sunglasses on. Hitler reiterates that he won't be fooled again.) I'll take you, and your new boyfriend Goofy, and all your spermy soldier guys, (As he takes a shot at Vader, the fact he is owned by Disney once again by saying Goofy is his new boyfriend, and the white Stormtroopers that look like semen Hitler makes one last threat.) And throw you all in a butthole in the sand! (He'll feed them all to a Sarlacc, a Star Wars creature that resembles a butthole when seen from the sky.) I am Adolf!... ''' ''*Lightsaber slice* '' '''Hitler... (Vader quickly slashes and kills Hitler with a lightsaber, interrupting him. This is also a reference to Hitler's first line in the first battle and his last line in the second battle "I am Adolf Hitler!") Category:Character trivia pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 34 Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 3 Category:Darth Vader Category:Adolf Hitler Category:Boba Fett Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Ray William Johnson